114337-eu-region---its-time-to-cast-your-vote-for-your-megaserver-name
Content ---- ---- ---- I think there's a Chua hidden in this poll. We're investigating! | |} ---- If you let the page 'resend' it seems to be adding the votes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Give it a second, some furballs are hard to get rid of (it's a caching issue) :) | |} ---- ---- Tried it a couple of times more, I saw relogging worked for some NA player on the NA thread, but didn't work for me after relogging. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's how I voted as well ^_^ | |} ---- I picked dominus as exile cause it's cool.... also everything better than Jabbit :< | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- what he said.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same for me. Got the "no permission to vote" error, but my votes were registered correctly when I hit resend. | |} ---- ---- dito that :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why would we want to be named after a rat, when we can choose space elves? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ditto, thanks. I noticed it seems I can also vote on the NA megaserver names (haven't done so, but the options are available to click, just like these were). Is the voting not actually restricted by region? (guessing that might be difficult to screen) Is it silly of me to be concerned that one region might purposely beef up votes for a "bad" name for the other region? Regardless of the possibility that some might "abuse" the privvy, should I go ahead and vote for the NA names too, even if I am EU bound? (sorry if this has already been brought up. Haven't had chance to thoroughly go through both voting topics yet) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It does not work for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I voted Matria for pve..and I'm on PVP. I hope for the PVE servers sake it doesn't become "Jabbit".....such an embarrassing name!!!! Dislike Dominus and Luminai. But Jabbit is even worse tbh | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey, look on the bright side, you don't have to live with Entity. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No. It is so that Carbine can say afterwards.. "... but you people voted the names..." - very clever. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Feels like they went to one of the Wildstar lore wikis and used the "load random page" many wikis have. Just look at the names: Bronos: Had to look that one up, and my googling found an NPC on the Dominion arkship. Anyone playing exile (like me) would probably never have heard of that one. Gnox: The homeworld of the Granoks. Is it really a good idea to name the server after a different planet than the one we are playing on? Dominus: Basically the name of one of the two factions. Might as well put up "Exiles" as an alternative here. How good idea is it to name the server after one of the factions? Matria: An Aurin title? And a title that only comes up during a single Celestion quest chain? Only hardcore Aurins (like me, again) would probably recognize this... Jabbit: Well, at least everyone know what those are. Besides, I do like jabbits (https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/111602-drawing-aurin-jabbit-and-lopp/) - but that's me. | |} ---- ---- Why, then, was Pergo allowed to be reused in launch following its use in beta? With it being the only NA PvP server in beta, it became "the" NA PvP server for launch. And why was the alternative named Pago? This contributed to the population problems that necessitated opening new servers, and later merging them. | |} ---- Primarily for two reasons, the first one being the same one as why a French Realm ended up with the name Treespeaker. The second one being, from Beta to Live, the server architecture was the same. So while re-using a name wasn't ideal it was less of an issue than for megaservers. Re-using a previously used name could have led to confusion. Let's say we named a Megaserver Pergo, current Pergo players would be legitimately asking "Does that mean that my characters will be renamed? Does that mean that I get to keep my Guild name no matter what?". Some players could think that they would get to "stay" on their Realm while other would be joining them. That is not the case and that is not what is happening with megaservers. Everyone will be moved to something brand new. To clearly convey this, we wanted brand new names as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- This man won the forums today. | |} ---- Those four would be so, so much better as server names than the voting options. | |} ---- Agree. | |} ---- Quoting because it makes more sense! | |} ---- ----